swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mining Field Markers
The Mining Field Markers is a series of quests. These quests are good for players new to Mustafar that want to explore the planet. Because the markers that the players must check are scattered all around the planet, they will run into many aggressive naturally high-CL creatures and NPC's. Luckly, the quests do not require that players engage in combat to activate the markers. To start the quests, talk to Surveyor Jo Keslev (313, 1267) in the Mensix Mining Facility. Rewards: * 290 (Quest) XP * 5000 Credits (per set of markers activated) * Tanray Heart Crystal (once all the markers have been activated) The conversation with Surveyor Jo Kelsev "Welcome to our fiery moon. I have noticed you around and was hoping for a chance to speak with you. You seem very interested in helping others and I was wondering if you would be willing to perform a small task for me?" "We'll I have put up a number of markers around the planet. They are very helpful to keep track of certain important areas. Our world has a tendency to shift unexpectedly and it is important that we carefully mark different areas. Naturally, the markers also shift, so we occasionally have to manually check them out to make sure they are still valid." "Well, recent events have left me extremely short-handed, and I was hoping that you would check out these markers for me. The job is really simple. All you need to do is find the markers and activate them to make sure they still have valid information on them." "It would be, except that due to the shifting of our moon's surface, I cannot give you precise locations. All I can do is give you general directions to where each one should be. Each of Mustafar's main areas has several of these markers scattered throughout them. I will need you to activate each area's markers individually." "Hmmmm... How about this? For each area you complete, I will pay you five thousand credits. And as a bonus, if you check all the markers in all the areas, I will give you a Tanray Heart Crystal." "It is a fabulous crystal formed under intense heat and pressure that is...well, it is shaped like the heart of a tanray. They can be worth a hefty sum to certain collectors, but most people just use them as decoration. So do we have a deal?" "Excellent. So what area would you like to search for markers in? We have markers near the mining facilty, in the Crystal Flats, up in the Smoking Forest, around the Central Volcano, in the Burning Plains, all over Berken's Flow, and of course, in the Tulrus Nesting Grounds." "Sure do. Remember, you will receive five thousand credits per area searched, and if you complete them all, I will toss in a Tanray Heart Crystal." Activate the markers Finding the markers is the difficult part, activating the markers is easy. You can either "double-click" on the marker or use the radial menu to activate the marker. Each time you active a marker, it will give you a little "tidbit" of information about the area you are in or close to. When you are done activating all the markers in the area, return to Surveyor Jo Keslev for your reward and next quest. Complete all the quests and you will receive the Tanray Heart Crystal. The Berken’s Flow Markers *Droid Factory Marker (3272, -758) *Tulrus Isle Bridge Marker (2305, -486) *Jedi Ruins Marker (2959, 996) *Old Republic Facility Marker (2269, 3056) *Berken’s Flow Marker (2373, 706) The Burning Plains Markers *Berken’s Flow Bridge Marker (764, 2536) *Temple Ruins Marker (90, 2945) *Central Volcano Bridge Marker (103, 1618) *Central Burning Plains Marker (74, 2156) *Northern Burning Plains Marker (-1610, 2930) The Central Volcano Markers *Kubaza Beetle Cavern Marker (-823, 430) *Old Republic Cruiser Crash Site Marker (97, 179) *Main Lava Flo Marker (-95, 1201) The Crystal Flats Markers *Crystal Flats Bridge (-2329, -468) *Crystal Fields Marker (-1139, -543) *Crystal Falls Marker (-1771, -1283) *Salvage Bandit Camp (-3050, -2869) *Crossroads (-1369, -2797) The Mensix Mining Facility Markers *Southern Lava Falls (2148,-3165) *Koseyet Bridge (3091,-3197) *Destroyed Mining Facility (842,-2273) *Mensix Mining Facility (-66, -1681) *Chu-Gon Dar Ruins (336, -2921) The Smoking Forest Markers *Northern Jedi Ruins Marker (-2573, 3219) *Burning Plains Bridge Marker (-1551, 1985) *Field Miner Camp Marker (-2271, 1268) *Southern Jedi Ruins Marker (-1404, 400) *Western Smoking Forest Marker (-3345, 1413) The Tulrus Nesting Grounds Markers *Sher Kar Cave Marker (909, 1098) *Tulrus Nesting Grounds Marker (1082, 63) *Tulrus Nesting Grounds Entrance Marker (1220, -530) Final conversation with Surveyor Jo Kelsev "Hello again. my friend. You certainly have done a wonderful job and saved me all sorts of trouble trying to check all of those markers out. And as promised, here is your Tanray Heart Crystal. Thank you again."